Fate is Unpredictable
by Wakari
Summary: Syaoran's good friend comes to town....will she take the place as the cardcaptor? or worse.....take the place in Syaoran's heart?
1. Meet Kacie

(They are about 15 in this story.......and yes, Kirei appears in my other ficcys.......)  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero and Meling were all at Syaoran's apartment discussing what their next move will be, when the mail came in. Syaoran got up and retrieved it in a pile at his door. He went back to the couch and flopped down next to Sakura.  
  
"It's all junk mail." He said, tossing it on a table. Meling looked at it and picked up a letter from the pile.   
  
"What about this one, Syaoran. It's from home." She said without emotion. Syaoran drew in a breath and held it as he took the letter from her. For all he knew, the clan would be dragging him home....... Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged worried glances. He tore open the letter and red it. The breath he was holding was immediately let go, and his face lit up like 100 light bulbs. A large smile worked its way across his face, and he stood up.   
  
"Oh my kami-sama!" he whispered and handed the letter back to Meling to read. As she read it, Sakura and Tomoyo begin the questions.  
  
"All right, what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen you so happy!! What, did they let you stay or something?"   
  
"Iie, better -" he began, but was interrupted by a shriek from Meling.   
  
"AHHYAA! She's coming!! YEAH!!" Meling got up and began dancing to unheard music, and Syaoran joined her. Tomoyo sweatdropped and Sakura face faulted.   
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE????" Sakura screamed. Both of them stopped.   
  
"Aah, well, my......Meling will tell you." Syaoran "explained." He picked up the junk mail and went to his room, the smile never leaving his face. The three girls looked after him, then turned back to each other shrugging.   
  
"Well, as our deer Syaoran was saying, I will tell you. When we were young, in Hong Kong, we had this friend. You KNOW how strict the clan is and all about seeing outsiders, and, well, she is an outsider...so they tried to stop us from seeing each other. Well, Syaoran got caught so many times, they made her leave Hong Kong. He hasn't seen her since...she always knew how to make him smile, one of those things not many people could do..."  
  
"Could they really force her and her family to leave Hong Kong??" Asked Sakura. Meling looked up at her.  
  
"She's an orphan."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"You would never believe it...She stayed with Erol while she was developing her strong magic skills..."  
  
"Magic skills?"  
  
"EROL??"   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura shrieked.   
  
"Yes and you would never believe-" she was cut off as the doorbell rung. Syaoran came flying out of his room.   
  
"Aha, it may be her!!! She always had a strange way of getting places in a matter of three hours." As he ran to the door, Sakura turned to Meling.  
  
"When was that letter sent?"   
  
"Three hours ago." Sakura face faulted.   
  
The door swung open and a girl about 14/15 flew into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!" she screamed. A huge smile was played on her face.  
  
"Kacie is that really you?" he asked, hugging her warmly.   
  
"Of course it's me! I haven't seen you in so long! Oh, and before I forget, Erol sends his greetings." Syaoran sweatdropped. From the bag she was carrying came a muffled sound. Kero looked up at this, and was about to fly over to inspect, when Sakura stopped him.   
  
"Not until we can trust her." She whispered.  
  
More muffled sounds and some screams of protest came from the bag. "Kacie" throws her fist down into it, resulting in a groan from the bag.   
  
"You didn't bring him......please tell me you DIDN'T bring him...." Syaoran moaned. From inside the bag, they heard a voice:  
  
"She brought me, little boy, and there 'aint nothin' you can do about it."   
  
Syaoran groaned.  
  
"And now what are you talkin' about, Syaoran-kun?" Both the people at the door (excluding the voice in the bag) turned to see a very.......upset...looking Sakura clutching onto a now blue Kero.   
  
"Eh, first let Kero go." Syaoran said. She did, but her facial expressions didn't change. Kero puffed for air.   
  
"Man, Sakura, you have one death grip." He said as his face returned to his normal color.   
  
"Err, sorry Kero..."  
  
"Keroberus? The beast of the Clow?" The blond haired, blue-eyed Kacie said. She walked over to Kero, hovering in the air.   
  
"That's GAURDIAN beast to you little missy."  
  
"Fine, guardian beast, who released the cards?" she said. Syaoran pointed to Sakura.   
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Only thirty six cards captured, eh?" Kacie smiled at Sakura, who looked flustered. "Oh, erm, I can read minds, sorry. I won't do it again if you don't want me to." She said, seeing Sakura's confused look.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Sakura whispered. She was about to continue, but was interrupted by that voice from the bag.   
  
"Damnit, Kacie! Can I PLEASE come out now?!?" and Kacie sighed.   
  
"Fine, but I swear, if you burn anything, you're helping to fix it."  
  
"FFFFIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" her bag zipped opened, and a little creature darted out. Kero looked up from Sakura's shoulder...  
  
"I...It's YOU!!!!!!!!!"   



	2. The Unknown Clow cards?

Foxie: there was some questions to whether or not this was going to be S+S...  
Me: well, I've decided that YOU should pick.   
Foxie: yea! send your votes to Memory at Neko8642@homestead.com  
Me: okay, well, when there are these little things *...* around quotes, that means they are talking in English, kk?  
Foxie: good, Memory...they'll REALLY understand that.  
Me: well it's not like YOU DID! *Towers over Foxie menacingly*   
Foxie: *looks nervous* ehhehehheheeheheh...you get it right?  
  
  
  
  
FATE IS UNPREDICTABLE  
by ~*Just a Memory*~  
  
  
  
  
The two creatures gawked at each other, Kero with his face a few inches away from the others. Sakura glanced at Kero questioningly, and for the first time looked at the other. It was a dark red color, while it's mane (of sorts) and large bushy tail were made out of flames. It had large orange eyes, which were now staring a Kero. On it's hindquarters was a black moon shape, and on it's forepaws were four black stripes - two on each leg. It was no bigger then Kero It's eyes were wide, and in a light voice, it spoke.  
  
  
"Kero?" They watched his golden head nod.  
  
  
"Kirei?" Kero asked in response. It nodded. There was silence for a while, then at the same time, they shrieked, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!!" And embraced each other in a hug.   
  
  
"You...KNOW each other?" Syaoran asked. They nodded "Oohhhh...my life couldn't get any worse..." he sighed.  
  
  
"Of course it could!" Kacie said. They looked at her questioningly. "Erol could send some more stuffed animals after you all..." she said smartly, causing everyone but her and Kirei to sweatdrop. "What?"   
  
  
"Nevermind...he TOLD you about that?" Tomoyo questioned as the four of them sat down. Kero and Kirei talked in a corner, occasional laughter erupting from where they were.  
  
  
"Yeah. He left for a while, and when he came back and I asked him WHY he left, all he said was something about sending stuffed animals after 'my warrior and his friends'." Syaoran blushed when hearing Kacie's pet name for him - "my warrior."   
  
  
"Hoe, he couldn't keep his mouth shut for more then a minute, could he?" Sakura smiled.  
  
  
"Well of course not. He's Erol!" Tomoyo chuckled.   
  
  
"So, Kacie, what have you been doing over these past...what is it? Ten years?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Nothing, of course. Brushing up on the usual 'magic skills'...and then, of course, there's the whole deal with the unknown clow cards..." she said nonchalantly. This got their attention.  
  
  
"Unknown clow cards?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. Syaoran looked as if cold water had just been thrown in his face and Tomoyo just kinda looked at them. Kacie raised her eyebrows.   
  
  
"You DON'T KNOW about the unknown clow cards?!?" (A/N: ironic, ne?) she asked, as if it was the most horrible thing in the world. They shook their heads 'no'. She sighed. "Aah, well, Clow reed actually made a second set of clow cards in case one set was destroyed. Makes sense so far, yes?" they shook their heads 'yes.' "Well, my cat found it and managed to paw opened the book. As you can guess, the cards escaped. The guardian spirit Kirei entered my cat, you remembering me telling you about Kirei, right, Syaoran?"   
  
  
"Yes, you told me that your cat looked like that..." he motioned to Kirei. "and that he could...TALK... but you never told me HOW or WHY he was how he was..."  
  
  
"Well I didn't KNOW whether to tell you or not...anyway, he named me captor of this set of cards. Well, you can imagine how hard it was for us to keep this little secret from Erol, so Kirei managed to find a way to change from my cat to himself and hide his magic. This is my sealing wand." She showed them a necklace with a whitish gem at the end. "So far we've got forty-five of the fifty-one cards (A/N: is that right? Fifty-one cards? Eh, you know what I mean, right?). That's one of the reasons we're here. The rest of them have come to Japan." She dragged off, finishing. Sakura let out a small "hoe" before speaking.  
  
  
"They are EXACTLY like the clow cards?"  
  
  
"No, actually, they have twice as much power...I think...that's right, Kirei? Twice as much?" She looked at her little guardian, both of which had just joined them.   
  
  
"Not quite as much, but there are different as well as the same cards, and they have very different ways of attacking."   
  
  
"Like how?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
  
"Well, for example, the sleep card enters peoples bodies to put them to sleep, and there is no "lock" card. Instead there is a "love" card. Both of which we have yet to catch..."  
  
  
"I think I remember clow saying something about a second set of cards once...he said he couldn't duplicate some of the cards, so he just made new ones..."   
  
  
"That makes sense..." Tomoyo said...they all agreed.   
  
  
"Yeah, well...Hey! How bout we have a decent lunch!" Syaoran suggested.  
  
  
"Yeah! I could make my specialty!" Kacie giggled. Meling looked a Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Meling. They both looked at Kacie.  
  
  
"Oh no, blondie. You're not cooking MY food!" Meling said. Kacie sweatdropped.   
  
  
"That's all right. Me and Tomoyo will cook." Sakura suggested.   
  
  
"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Meling called after them as they walked into Syaoran's kitchen. Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
  
"HEY! I'm not THAT bad, am I?" Kacie asked, with mock annoyance. The two cousins just looked at her.   
  
  
"FFFIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEE!" she groaned. Then, back to Syaoran, "*So, Syaoran, you still know your English?*"   
  
  
"*Like I could forget days of training 'in that English category'. Besides YOU were teaching me! You would beat me into the ground if I forgot.*" she chuckled, then seeing Melings confused look, went back to talking in Japanese.   
  
  
"Eh, maybe we should stick to this language." Kacie sweatdropped. Meling nodded.   
  
  
"Hey guys!" Sakura called from the kitchen. They all looked up. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, Sakura. You still know how to make the BEST disserts." Kero sighed, leaning back against a pillow.  
  
  
"Kero-chan, it's always disserts with you, isn't it?" she asked, not really expecting him to answer. Out of nowhere, a sudden chill filled the air. She rubbed her arms, then looked across at Kacie, who suddenly seemed very interested in the closed windows.  
  
  
Suddenly, the windows flew open, and a large gust of wind filled the room. Some sort of force pushed Sakura from her seat, and into the closet, locking it behind her. Everyone stood up, unsure of what just happened. They heard a bit of rustling, then an ear-piercing scream that could only be from an injured Sakura. Sobs of pain came from the closet, and each of the five not in the closet attempted to open it. Another scream, another crash, then all was silent.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sayoran stood in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  



	3. ~that random chapter we all throw in the...

Me: okay here, i lost the spark to write this...so...i'll probably be working on that other story of mine...you should check it out. i'm working on the chapter when Syaoran get's-  
Foxie: DON'T SPOIL IT!!!  
Me: well S O R R Y!!  
Foxie: um, Memory says that if anyone want's to continue this story to e-mail her at neko8642@homestead.com.   
Me: for once, foxie, i agree with you.  
Foxie: *blushes*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fate is Unpredictable  
by ~*Just a Memory*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit! It's an unknown card!" Kirei said.   
  
  
  
"That's why neither Sakura or I sensed it." Syaoran whispered.  
  
  
  
"That means she's probably not the same Sakura anymore...try opening the closet door...but stay as far back as possible. She'll attack the first person she sees. That's how it's been with all the others. Just watch out." Kacie warned. Syaoran moved forward to open the door. He grasped for the handle and turned it slowly, then opened it a crack. As soon as he opened it that little bit, the door flew open.........and nothing happened. They looked confused, then Syaoran poked he head in the closet.   
  
  
  
"Eep!" he gasped and jerked his head back out, and following it was a black-eyed card mistress, with her sealing wand out in front of her.   
  
  
  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, and took a step towards her. Her friend didn't turn to face her, as she normally would if Tomoyo had questioned her. Instead, her eyes stayed glued to Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, it's the fight card. It wants to fight you. Watch out, and don't hurt her. She will feel whatever you throw at her." Kacie said. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
"You're starting to sound like the stuffed animal." He smirked, without taking his eyes of *Sakura*. Kacie rolled her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Oh no. Not that. Anything but that." She said sarcastically. Kero grunted at her.   
  
  
  
*Sakura* took a swipe at Syaoran with the sealing wand, and scowled when she missed him. She took a few more swipes, obviously missing him with each turn. She backed him into the corner of the living room (A/N: you know what I mean...I think...) and pressed the top of the sealing wand to his chest hard. He looked into her eyes - nothing. Just blackness...her once jade eyes were taken over by that alien color.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this Sakura." He said, and then backhanded her across the side of her head. She landed on the ground hard, but managed to push herself up a bit. She blinked once, her eyes returning to their regular color. She looked at Syaoran, trembling.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran...help..." Sakura managed to choke out before the card took over her body again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Sakura (but not really in her point of view...third person I think...)*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Being *possessed* was interesting...it was almost like a warm blanket that was wrapped around you...every time you tried to go against it, it was like being forced out of that blanket. This was how Sakura felt.   
  
  
  
And she hated it.  
  
  
  
It was horrible. This THING took over her body...she could still see out as if she was her normal self, but she couldn't do a thing. Every time she tried to move a part of her body, the card would send a powerful blast at her, and she would stop. She just sat there and watched as the card began to attack Syaoran. She sat there and watched as Syaoran backhanded her. She felt the card loose control over her and she blinked her eyes to come to focus on Syaoran.   
  
  
  
"Syaoran...help me..." she choked out. The card pulled her back and re-took over her body, shaking its head. She felt herself be pulled up and take fierce swipes at him, knocking him sometimes. While he was bent over nursing a winded stomach (A/N: I know its not really in your stomach when you're winded, but it sure as hell feels that way.), the card floored him. She managed to catch a glimpse of the others in the room. They all stood in shock.  
  
  
  
Kacie was running over to Syaoran, helping him up. This made Sakura angry. Well, more jealous then angry. She had just attacked her best friend, if not more, and now she had to watch her unspoken enemy comfort him. Now she really was angry. Not at Kacie, but at this card.   
  
  
  
"No." she stated to it. "You will NOT take over my body without a fight. And you WILL NOT harm my friends against my will."   
  
  
  
After that was...well, to state it simply...weird. It was almost as if the card was attacking her now. Not physically as much as mentally. It was trying to force her back...to take her power. She went against it, and felt her body drop to its knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Regular (well, how ever it was before...)*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was up now, back to how he was. The *fight card* was powerful. Usually it was hard to lay a finger on Syaoran, yet it was able to wind him easily.   
  
  
  
"Sakura!"   
  
  
  
He watched her fall to her knees and clutch her head in pain. The hand he held out to help her immediately fell back...he knew what she was doing...she was fighting it.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! Do SOMETHING!" he heard Tomoyo yell. He smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"She's fighting it. Right now, there is nothing WE can do." Finishing, he heard Kirei shout out orders to Kacie.  
  
  
  
"Get ready to capture it as soon as it leaves her! And kid." He said to Syaoran. "Be ready to catch your Sakura after Kacie captures it." Syaoran blushed when Kirei said 'YOUR Sakura' but took his place standing near the young card mistress in case something happened.   
  
  
  
Without warning, that same blast of power that pushed Sakura into the closet seeped out of her in such a way that it took form of a distorted "fight card" with half it's form still in her body. Kacie lept to action.   
  
  
  
"Unknown Clow Card! I, Kacie, command you to return to your true sealed form!" (A/N: yeah, I know it's corny, but I couldn't use the same one that Sakura did...I'm already being mean to her -_-') And the card was captured much like the way Sakura catches cards. The card was caught, and Sakura fell towards the ground, letting whatever breath she had left in her lungs fall out with a sigh as Syaoran caught her.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours passed and it was getting dark. Still, Sakura hadn't woken up.   
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, I think you may have to cover for her...she'll have to spend the night here. Her brother already hates me enough. I don't need to show up at their house with a beaten down Sakura to top it all off."   
  
  
  
Tomoyo stood up and with a nod, left. Syaoran turned to Meling.  
  
  
  
"You'd better be going too." (A/N: okay, in my story, they don't live together, okay? Good.) Meling for once didn't complain. She just sighed and left. Syaoran already had his two special girls - Kacie and Sakura - he didn't need another one. (A/N: whoo - hoo! At least only Kacie will be in the way of S+S for a while, ne?) The door slammed shut, and Kacie turned to Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"You really do care about her, don't you?"   
  
  
  
Syaoran looked startled at this, and he didn't answer, but the concern in his eyes and the blush on his face were evidence enough.   
  
  
  
"Well, I care about you too, you know." He said.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's nice to know SOMEONE does. But I think you care about her a bit more then you do to me." And she stood up and marched into her designated room, leaving Syaoran to contemplate what she said.   
  
  
  
  
Then Sakura woke up.   
  
  
  
  
Well, rather, her eyes fluttered open a bit, and she let out a startled "hoe?" which got Syaoran's attention.   
  
  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked, immediately running to her side.  
  
"It was so cold." Was all she could mutter out. She was shivering, but she took a few breaths before continuing. "Being possessed...it was so...so...alien. It was like it was invading everything that was ever personal to me...it could read my thoughts, I knew...it was horrible." With that she began to sob.  
  
"Ssh...Sakura...everything is going to be alright. I promise." He lifted her chin and wiped away her tears.   
  
"...arigato..." she whispered. Their faces were only inches apart...then Syaoran leaned in...  



	4. Unspoken words

A/N: I added a BIG twist to this story ^_^ *EG*. Yeah, Kacie still exists, as does Kirei, but I ran out of ideas, and came up with THIS one…hopefully you all will like it….heh heh heh ^_^ *EG*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment their lips met, they were in elation. The feel of each other's mouths in their own sent their heads spinning. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him (if that was at all possible) and the kiss intensified. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck. He was so warm to her…everything about him…his personality, his body against her own…his mouth on hers…his hands caressed her body as his aura caressed her soul. To her, it was almost the same feeling as when the card had possessed her…another aura wrapped around her own…yet this aura was more comforting then the other. It was more soft then hard…more warm then cold…and she was in heaven.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~* - *~*~*~  
  
With words, we can evoke the most sacred of emotions inside each other. With words we can crush and kill. We can speak a few words, and transform even the darkest of warriors into gentle, loving people. Words are our greatest gifts - yet, words are our utmost enemies…  
  
After all the clow cards were captured, Syaoran went to Sakura. Kacie was left to capture the rest of the unknown cards herself while Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo….everyone…lived their happy, carefree lives…she was left to fight by her lonesome - again. She was mad. And that made Kirei mad. And from Kirei's lips came words that were not meant to be spoken by any creature - words that changed time - and altered the fates and destiny of two people…  
  
~*~*~* - *~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
19-year-old Sakura shot up from her bed and searched her room for a sleeping Kero. She found him nestled under a box of cookies next to the television.   
  
  
  
  
"Kero!" she hissed. He opened a sleepy eye, looking to Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Sakura? That dream again?" he asked  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah…" a forlorn look appeared on her face. "I don't even know who these people are! I mean, yeah, I know Tomoyo, but that guy and those girls…it's starting to creep me out…" She sighed a bit, then looked up at the guardian beast.   
  
  
  
  
"You know, it could be another one of THOSE dreams…"   
  
  
  
  
"Kero, in that dream I'm like, four years younger! It's not possible!" she exclaimed. Kero hovered in thought for a bit.   
  
  
  
  
'Expect the unexpected, young clow mistress' he thought. Then out loud "Could you describe to me that beast this 'Kacie' owns that I 'know'?"   
  
  
  
  
"It had a reddish body with a mane and tail of fire, a moon on its hindquarters, stripes across its nose and front legs that changed color depending on it's mood…um, I think they also let him change into a different animal, but I'm not sure…It was about half the size of your true form, Keroberus, and had quite some attitude…" Sakura turned her back to the small guardian, thinking about her dream and muttering something to herself. Kero shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
"What have you done to them, Kirei?" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, while Sakura was sleeping…..  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure all of the cards are gone?" one voice asked   
  
  
  
  
"All except us two…" said another  
  
  
  
  
"And you think Kirei did this, Kero?"  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure…but something has happened to alter fate. Sakura should have known those Chinese gakis, even I'M aware of that…"  
  
  
  
  
"What are we supposed to do…?" the first voice asked  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know…we can bring her to Hong Kong?" suggested the second voice. The silhouette of Kero hovering in the air moved across the wall.   
  
  
  
  
"If we bring her to Hong Kong, who the hell knows what could happen to them - their magic is powerful. They're not aware of the other's strong or weak points. Maybe if the fates hadn't been mixed up, they would have known...."  
  
  
  
  
"And your point, Kero, would be….?"   
  
  
  
  
"One wrong move and their magic will counteract with the others'. If they sense each others magic, don't you think they're smart enough to attack it?"  
  
  
  
  
"*Sigh* I suppose you're right."  
  
  
  
  
"She'll have to figure it out on her own…we can only aide her…."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Meanwhile, in Hong Kong…*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night…Syaoran yawned again, then rolled over in bed. 6 years had passed since the clan had accepted Kacie, 5 years since Meling convinced the clan she would NOT marry Syaoran, and 4 years since Syaoran realized that he loved his best friend, Kacie, told her, and had been going out ((A/N: don't hurt me! *Ducks from flying tomatoes*)). He loved her with all his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
So why was he dreaming about another girl?   
  
  
  
  
  
About kissing her?  
  
  
  
  
  
Were the gods testing his love for Kacie?   
  
  
  
  
  
Was the clan putting some sort of sick twisted spell on him?   
  
  
  
  
He turned over again, sighing. He heard Kacie groan from beside him as he shifted his weight.   
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked in a sleepy voice.   
  
  
  
  
"It's that dream again, nothing to worry over…"   
  
  
  
  
"You should start to worry when you dream about the same thing for three weeks…" he turned to face her, a slight smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"…Syaoran…"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Kacie, don't worry. I love you, and I always will love you…I will never leave you, I promise." He caressed her cheek softly, then lay down with her in his arms and fell back asleep…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *ducks* don't hurt me!! Yeah, doesn't it seem like there won't be S+S *EG* Maybe there will be, maybe there wont…it all depends on what your reviews tell me…  
  
  
The only reason this is so short is because 1. I wanted to watch you all squirm *EG* and 2. I've gotten a compy restriction due to horrific grades on my report card and wanted to put something out before I didn't get the compy at all…  
  
  
*Hands Sakura to Joshy and steals Syaoran* i hope you don't mind that we....borrow them?   
  
  
  
Remember…  
  
  
  
  
Review and I be happy - when I be happy, I write S+S mushyness stuffs - you want this story to be S+S mushyness, then you review.   
  
  
Drink Poland-spring brand alcohol (inside joke…I hope that didn't offend anyone, but if you are someone out there who understands it…then, I dunno, call me or something……okay, major sugar rush…hold on while I go bounce off the walls…)   



	5. Fifth Chapter - First come, first serve....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, but due to the lack of further interest in this story, i will not continue it. If some one wants to adopt it, feel free - just ask me first, and DON'T do it in a review. my e-mail is nakira@fangirl.com. mail me there. lets review: 1) the story is not continuing. 2)those who want to adopt it, may. 3) if you want to adopt it, E-MAIL! DO NOT ASK THROUGH A REVIEW!! 4) my e-mail is nakira@fangirl.com  
  
~Wakari 


End file.
